Dropped Into the World of Black Butler
by TheWickedNeverRest
Summary: Dahlia and her two sisters end up in the world of Black Butler. Join them as they act as the Queen's Guard Dog and find out why Dahlia and her sisters are really here. They've woken up a two thousand year old curse and it's coming back with a vengeance like none this world has ever seen. Dahlia will do everything in her power to stop it. Even if it means becoming the Devil herself.
1. Author's Note

**Dropped Into the World of Black Butler**

 **By TheWickedNeverRest**

Author's Note: The material used as the basis for this story does not belong to me in anyway nor am I profiting from it. However, I have added a few characters and twisted the storyline in my favor for this particular fanfiction. If you hold any questions, comments, or concerns please notify me.

~ The story begins after Black Butler Season 1 Episode 8: His Butler, Training~

WARNING: This material will have adult situations with explicit content and some gory scenes that may include rape, child abuse, etc. If you are not comfortable with the following please don't upset yourself and read this.


	2. Chapter 1: Impossible

**Dropped Into the World of Black Butler**

 **By TheWickedNeverRest**

Chapter 1

"Impossible is found in the dictionary of fools." - Napoleon Bonaparte

I jogged up the shabby apartment's stairs with groceries in a rush to get out of the pouring rain.

"Marie! Marie! Open the door!" I pounded on the cheap wood, attempting to yell over the rain and thunder. The sky was dark with it even with it being 6pm.

"Password please." A sing-song voice came from the other side.

"Phantomhive. Jesus! Just open the door!" There was a sound of jiggling and bolts and the door swung open. I rushed and and slammed the door shut behind myself. Marie's brown eyes glittered with mischief as they looked down on me from her 5'10" form. I glared at my elder sister's retreating back.

"Your obsession with that show is ridiculous I swear. I'm surprised with all the time we spending running away from them that you have time to watch that crap." I muttered as I shook off as much water as possible before moving to the small shabby kitchen. Nine times out of ten we would get into a fist fight over the show but I knew I was safe when the show was on because nothing broke her focus when her love, Ciel Phantomhive appeared. Nothing. I watched her messy brown hair in a high ponytail settle back to her spot on the floor where I'm sure had sunken in a little since we got here.

"This place is actually real you know! Nothing is impossible you know." She shook her fist at me yet did not move her eyes from the box TV she had hooked her computer up to. I shook my head and began unpacking the food. I heard a small yawn and turned. A small child with straight black hair and crystal blue eyes stood there with a pink baby blanket.

"Hey Kaoru." I said softly and kneeled to her height and to sweep the hair out her face.

"I take shower by myself 'cuz Ree not do it for me." I sweatdropped and hugged her. Simultaneously I grabbed the salt container off the counter and threw it at the back of Marie's head. She merely grunted in warning but otherwise did not move.

"It's okay. Next time wait for me okay? I got your favorite snacks ." I grabbed the cinnamon graham crackers box and handed them to her. She immediately brightened.

"Go watch Black Butler with Marie while I make dinner." I pushed her butt towards the room where it served as a bedroom/ living room.

"Yay! Sebbachan-chan." I groaned as it was probably one of her first words she had ever spoken out loud. I heard Marie snicker at my discomfort. She scooped her up in her lap and laughed.

"Yes. Let's watch Sebastian-chan." After about 45 minutes I set the table of course all the tableware was paper and plastic. I sighed. That's what happens when you're on the run. As I set the table I heard Kaoru say, "Do we leave now? We always leave when it rains." I turned to see Marie smile.

"Let's play hide and seek, yes?" I thanked the heavens she had thought Kaoru's favorite game up. Given there weren't a lot of places to hide in the flat but Kaoru did not care.

"Okay. You hide and I'll count. 1, 2, 3…" The child scuttled off in glee and I turned back to the stove.

"Dahlia. She's right you know. " I sighed.

"Yeah. I know. I'll start preparing tonight. You should get some sleep." I spoke. There was some silence. Kaoru was giggling uncontrollably from under the bed.

"I hate this. We're always running from them. I want to have a life. I want Kaoru to have a life. I wish to god we weren't both mages." Marie whispered.

"I know." My body deflated and I suddenly felt extra tired.

"Here, I got this. You go shower." Marie took the the fork out of my hand and shoved me towards the bathroom. I nodded my thanks and went to the shower. I stripped and got in. As I showered I thought about our predicament.

 _We didn't know it at the time but we were being hunted by MCs, mage catchers. They've been chasing us since our parents died in a car incident. We were all given to our estranged uncle, Allen, who lived mentally on another plane and physically in a mansion. He would mumble nonsense about magic and demons. We would laugh and point at him to which he would get upset and shout, "You'll die if you don't train. Train… Train… The train passes by…" Then he'd slip back into his chair in front of the fire and become quiet. Then his nephew, Nicky, came out of nowhere one day in a carriage which was princely to Marie and me. Kaoru was still a newborn at the time. He had pretty green hair and eyes that made us feel safe. The fact he had green hair did not strike me as odd at the time since I was a child. He made us do weird excersises to be able to push our chi, move objects with the power of sheer will, and yoga or at least I think it was yoga. Either way I did not know if they worked or what their purpose was. I didn't care at the time especially when I was promised cake. I wished I had listened. The first time I witnessed the world of the supernatural was when Marie had gotten upset. Uncle Allen had broken her toys and made them into weapons and began to shout about training. She started to cry then she began to catch fire. Her entire body was on fire and it got worst as the maids tried to console her. Then Nicky came in and touched her even though she was on fire. He didn't catch fire but held her until she calmed herself down. She was 8 and I was 5 but after that we took the Uncle Allen's words seriously as well as Nicky lessons. At times i would get frustrated and want to give up but then Marie would remind me with haunting words, "You don't want to catch fire do you?"_

 _Those words soon became the least of our worries as one night we woke up to gunshots. Marie shot out of bed to go get Kaoru and told me to go get Uncle Allen. That was the first time i saw death. Uncle Allen had shot himself in the head and I…_

Kaoru screamed. I jumped out of the shower hurriedly wrapping myself in a towel before grabbing the gun from behind the toilet. I stalked out to the living room only to find Marie tickling Kaoru. Marie glanced my way then stared at the gun.

"Oops." Marie mouthed. I sagged with relief and slunk into the bathroom. I got dressed in my "running" attire. A comfortable black long sleeve shirt and black combat pants with my combat boots with the steel toe. I glanced in the cracked mirror above the sink to see my black eyes and my curly long hair. I braided it into a waist long braid and got the bag from underneath the sink. I grabbed it and went out into the rickety kitchen table. I pulled some small knives out and put them in my boots, my shirt, and pants pockets. As I did this I glanced and saw the light from the kitchen shine on the bed where Marie lay curled up around Kaoru. I smiled. I would protect them both until the very end. I began the routine of packing the ancient books we salvaged from Uncle Allen's house, what little clothes we had, and weapons.

"You need anything? I already dressed Kaoru and packed food." I glanced at my watch. 11:43.

"No we should be fine. Start taking her to the car." She nodded and began to gather Kaoru and two of our bags. I grabbed the rest of the bags and left one month's rent and the keys on the counter. I immediately began to tense and scrutinized everything around us. The rain had gotten heavier. I raced to the car and put the bags in the back seat with Marie and Kaoru and closed the door. I got in the driver's seat and put on my seatbelt. I always made sure after our parents… I checked on Maire who raised her seatbelt to show me and nodded. The air in the car was tense and remained that way until we reached the road. I sighed as the rain started to let up a little the farther we got away from the apartment. In the rearview mirror the storm looking dark and merciless. I sighed and smiled at Marie in the rearview mirror. Her face looked shocked or horrified. On instinct I pressed the gas pedal hard. In front the car was Nicky. I don't know how long we sat and stared at the green-haired man while he stared back.

"What's going on?" Kaoru whined, disturbed from her sleep. There was no way…

"But he's dead…" I whispered. Then everything was black for a couple of minutes or hours.

I groaned as my body began to notify me that my neck my back and my legs didn't want to play this game anymore. I blinked and realized the car was upside down. I turned to look in the backseat but Marie and Kaoru. I unbuckled myself and grunted as I fell and realized that was the only thing keeping me upright. I crawled out with my elbows getting glass in my arms and cuts. I sat up against the car and looked down to my left leg. A piece of metal was lodged in it. My vision started to blur and move and i struggled to get up. I limped to pick up our bags. I looked over the car to see Nicky running toward me. I needed to make sure he was real. That it was him. I clumsily opened the bag and got out a gun. I used the car to keep my arms straight and began to shoot. Nicky began to duck and run around like a chicken without its head.

"Wait! Dolly! Wait!" Dolly? My nickname. It was him. Not an imposter. I slunk down to the ground. I was aware that I was losing blood and I needed to move because the MCs definitely knew we were here. I just needed to rest for a minute. I closed my eyes. I awoke to rough shaking and groaned.

"Five more minutes."

"C'mon. It's not time to be a typical girl in this moment. Dolly?!" At the sound of my nickname, I shot awake. I looked around and saw I was exactly in the same spot. Nicky's green eyes boring into me and it took me a moment to register what he was trying to come out his mouth. I found it was becoming hard to ask him what he was even trying to say.

"We need to get the the light hole!" He started pulling me up. My voice finally caught up to me.

"Marie and Kaoru?"

"They're running. Look!" He was half dragging me half carrying me. I looked up to see Marie carrying Kaoru in front of her running like it was for her life to a bright light about 300 meters away.

"What's going on?" My words were slurred but I didn't care. I felt a pair of swords on my back and the bags I had picked up earlier.

"The MCs are closing in. I could only hold them off for so long. C'mon!" Then I felt the familiar presences of the MCs.

"It's too late. Their in a crescent shape closing in on us." I rasped out. I collapsed to the ground as it was suddenly hard to breathe.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! All you have to do is get to the light, Dolly." I looked ahead to see 2 figures on Marie's tail just before she passed into the light and they were blown back. I clambered up began a slow jog to the light. I was nearing it. 200 meters left. 150 meters left. 100.

"Oy, girly!" A yet again familiar voice shouted. I turned to see Nicky was being beaten to death.

"Sabrina." I sneered. A redheaded supermodel looking woman stood in full battle gear. She had 12 other guys around her completing the semi-circle I had predicted.

"All you have to do is give yourself up and I'll stop the beating."

"Everyone knows you're a liar, Sabrina." She smirked and shrugged.

"True." She began to sprint towards me. I whipped a gun out and instead of shooting her I shot the three MCs beating Nicky. Only two went down and Nicky fought the last one off and disappeared into the trees. I focused on Sabrina who was closer than expected and tackled me. We slid a couple of feet with the amount of force she had. She landed on top of me and drew out a dagger. I used my forearm to stop her aim at my heart. She then pushed down on the piece of metal still stuck in my leg. I screamed and thrashed under her. I grunted as I pulled out my pocket knife and stabbed it into her leg and twisted it. She yelped and I knocked my head against hers to loosen her grip even more. I threw her off me and sprinted the rest of the 150 meters with the rest of the blood pumping through my body. Then I felt a knife in my back. I collapsed and groaned as I tried to get it out. Sabrina had taken the knife out her leg and moved toward me.

"Charge!" She shouted. Before I could start running again, two arrows lodged themselves in my arm and thigh. My vision began to blur and continued my jog/limp to the light. Just to the light. The light that looked like darkness. An MC tried to tackle me from the side but i threw a knife into his throat. I jumped through the light. What I wasn't expecting was to jump into to sky. I also wasn't expecting the sound of thunder to suddenly hit my ears and cause me to go deaf. I was falling through sky and as I came closer to the ground I managed to grab a tree branch but my hands slick with blood slipped. I hit my back and with a series of other hits I landed on the ground. I groaned and thought 'It couldn't be grass or even dirt. It had to be snow. Cold. Wet. Unforgiving.' It was daytime still here. Then everything went dark.

Something wet was pressed against my face. I scrunched up my face and as the pain came back in waves I decided it was the only thing I wanted to move. Then the wet thing whined. I cracked open my eyes and tried not to shout. Two violet eyes sparkled at me and then as my eyes focused on the huge white dog I tried to edge away. It began to prance and bark in place then abruptly sat like it was awaiting an order. 'Well at least I could hear.' I began to get in a sitting position and gasped.

"Well shoot Dahlia down. Stab in the chest. Who gives a fuck about her…" I grumbled as I managed to stand on my one uninjured leg. The huge white dog simply sat and blinked with its tongue out its mouth looking dumb. I rolled my eyes and about 2 miles away I could see something like civilization. I took a step and crumbled. I blocked out the pain jus like a switch and blew the snow from my mouth. The dog then settled with it's head on it paws staring at me. 'Maybe a nice nap might do.' I promptly fell asleep.

I blinked my eyes up to find something was moving under me. I pushed myself and realized the dog was carrying me. It barked softly but it rattled me to my core. Soon enough I found myself in front of a grand mansion. I slid off the dog and gritted my teeth as I suffered through climbing up a couple of stairs. Inside I could hear a conversation.

"No, I waited yesterday! I'm going to look for her." I frowned. That was Marie.

"Please, Miss Marie. I recommend that you don't go out into the snow without the proper attire." A smooth calm voice stated. I opened the door and stepped in. The dog tried to follow me and seemed determined to get in.

"Stay." Then I slammed the door. It was received with whining. My heart nearly broke. I love dogs.

I turned to see a handful of people staring at me in shock. A kid about the age of 13 dressed up like he lived in England during the Revolution. A blonde boy dressed in farmer's attire with a cute innocent baby face. A red head that wore wire glasses and a maid outfit. A grown man dressed as a chef chewing on a piece of wheat. I took a little longer to analyze the butler. He looked familiar. He had black hair and he was tall and lanky. He had a sadistic smile on his face and reddish brown eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't trust him.

"Sebbachan-chan!" Shock went through me like a needle. There was no way… Please… Mercy… My eyes locked on Marie and she simply stared at me but didn't say anything. There is something about a sibling staring at you without a reason that is the most annoying in life. I stared back in challenge. The blood I lost and then laying in snow for nearly two days was making my eyesight unfocused. I swayed but caught myself. Then she smirked.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I sneered then I pounced on her. She flicked me in the forehead and that was all it took for me to fall to my ass. She laughed and pranced away.

"You know I'm weak in this state. I'll kill you!" I rolled on my side as the knife in my back nearly severed my spine. I groaned.

"'Lia?" I frowned and reached out to Kaoru. I pat her head.

"You 'kay?" I nodded.

"I'm just tired. Just some sleep." I closed my eyes. There was silence.

"Are you safe?" I whispered.

"Zel and Sebbachan-chan will keep sisters safe." I sighed in relief.

"And Kaoru?"

"Mm?"

"Don't rely on Sebastian. He's trash." I fell into sweet darkness once more.


	3. Chapter 2: A Woman, Dahlia

**Dropped Into the World of Black Butler**

 **By TheWickedNeverRest**

Chapter 2

"If we find ourselves with a desire that nothing in this world can satisfy, the most probable explanation is that we were made for another world." - C.S. Lewis

"You have to find her! Please, Ciel Phantomhive." Two girls sat soaked to the bone in front of my master's desk pleading. 'Those ugly chairs were a gift from Poland. I'll have to replace them immediately. Shame.' I smirked and glanced at my master. I could distinctly tell these two were getting on his nerves if the twitch in his forehead was any indication.

"Calm down this instant!" The elder girl ceased her antics immediately. The younger child on the verge of tears tried to make herself smaller in the large chair.

"First you will answer a couple of questions. Who are you?" My master sipped his tea in handsomely manner.

"I'll tell you whatever you want! We have to find my sister. She's in danger." The elder girl said. My master did not seem disturbed by this and took another sip of tea. THe elder girl looked calm but I could hear her grinding her teeth. I narrowed my eyes at her. Irritating. The elder girl closed her eyes and spoke, "Well you could at least send the demon out to go look for her." My master gasped but returned to his calm demeanor and took another sip of tea.

"Demon? Hardly." My master managed to get out.

"'Ree? I want sister." The child tugged her sister's shirt. The elder girl merely pulled her shirt out the child's grip and continued to speak,

"You are Ciel Phantomhive and you have a contract with the demon named Sebastian Michaelis. Your seal of your contract remains in your eye and on his hand. You have recently just came back from your mission in Houndsworth and found the demon dog named Pluto. You are the Queen's Guard Dog responsible of cleansing the underworld until she deems it fit. I know that your house was burned to the ground and you were captured by-" As she spoke she immediately caught my interest. How did she know so much? She looked human enough. Only other demons could see my seal and that was if they were even worthy.

"That is enough." I looked at my lord who had gotten very still and set his teacup down.

"You obviously know so much but what makes you think that you can come in here ordering me around?" The girl got quiet and sighed.

"I suppose all I'm asking is that you house us for three days tops until I have found my sister. Please. She sure to find this house. I'll do anything you want."

"What could you possibly do for me, little girl?" The young master spat. I found it funny he was getting his feathers ruffled by a little girl and that said girl was older than him by a couple of years.

"I have powers that are worth your while. I'll work here just like Baldroy, Meyrin, and Finnian." She stared at him. My master was quiet which meant he was considering this offer.

"What of the the child?" My master glanced toward the child that had curled up in her chair with her head in her lap. The elder sister turned her attention to the child. The child looked up hearing herself being mentioned.

"My sister will take her." She answered. My young master had a small hint of satisfaction in his expression. One could not tell unless they spent unusual amount of time with him as I did.

'What are you thinking about young master?'

"Well if I am to employ you then I will need a name."

"My name is Marie. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've dreamed of this moment for so long..." She continued to prance about like she had when she had first gotten here. The serious tension seemed to be lost in an instant as she moved about the room, a trail of water following her. I stared at my master. He had not asked her anymore question about her origins, how she knew all she did, or even the power my lord was supposed to be worth his while. He simply sat there with his hands folded and eyes closed with a small smile.

"Don't look so surprised, Sebastian. I have a feeling there is more to this girl and her family. I intend to find out as much as she knows about me." I nodded but did not ask questions. I looked over the girl prancing about. Her shoulder length brown hair. Her dark brown hair. Her tall but thin figure. There was nothing that stood out about her. No birthmarks or scars. She was utterly ordinary. I glanced at the child. I was surprised to find that the child's focus had settled upon me. The child got up cautiously and made her way over to my spot next to my lord's desk. Her crystal blue eyes stared at me with a focus not found in many three year olds her age.

"Sebbachan-chan…" She whispered. The room had gotten quiet with the child's sudden interest in me. Then she smiled and giggled.

"You protect 'Lia and me!" I looked at Miss Marie for an explanation. She shrugged in response. The child opened her arms up at me and began jumping.

"Well Sebastian, pick her up." The young master smirked.

'My young master. Ever trying to find my one discomfort.' I gathered the child in my arms and she settled in calmly and seemed content to stay.

"Sebastian will show you to your rooms." My lord said with a tint of disappointment in his voice.

I bowed as much as I could with the child in my grasp.

"My lord."

"This way, Miss Marie." I opened and closed the door behind her. I grabbed a torch from the wall and led her down a series of hallways before stopping at a door. I opened it and began to circle the room and light up the hand held candles and a few others. I lit the bedside candles and Miss Marie set her bags down next to the armoire and climbed into the bed.

"Thanks. You can give her to me now." She held out her hands. I lit the last candle and turned to her.

"Miss Marie. You'll have to forgive my forwardness but how is it you know so much?" I felt her go tense and glance at the child tucked in my arms.

"Give her to me." The carefree voice was gone and in it's place was a quiet persuasive one. I ignored her and asked, "Does it bother you your sister is in the arms of a demon?" She simply stared at me. I continued, " If you know so much information then you should also know I protect my master at all and any cost. I-"

"I will not do harm to you or you master!" She whispered vehemently. I smiled at her.

"That is pleasant to know Miss Marie but I was just simply thinking aloud." I pulled back the curtain and then the duvet and placed the child on bed and pulled the duvet back over her. I gazed at the child and spoke,

"I do hope your _power_ is worthwhile. Who knows what will happen if my lord deems you unnecessary."

"He won't." She snapped. I walked to the door and slipped through.

"Goodnight, Miss Marie." I said before I closed the door as to not wake the child. I took my watch out my pocket and read the time. 10:43.

"My my. So late and so much to do." I spoke as I walked through the corridors.

"Is the meal to your liking, Miss Marie?" My lord asked the lady in question. 'Surely my young master is joking.' The girl had been shoveling food down her throat since she sat in her chair.

"Yes! Of course!" She said around a mouth full of food. She stood and brushed her hands and crumbs off her dress.

"The room is very beautiful and the bathroom don't get me started. The room is stocked with everything I need. The dresses in there are a bit small but they'll do for now and…" The girl rambled on. I turned to the child who had not touched her food.

"Are you not hungry, little one?" I asked. She stared up at me and opened her arms silently. I sighed and picked her up.

" I need 'Lia." She whispered. Who was 'Lia? The child seemed much more attached to this person than to her other sister.

"You may go look for your sister but you must wait." My master said cutting into his omelet. Miss Marie stopped her rambling and focused her attention on my young lord. A look of disappointment crossed her face but it was gone in the next moment.

"Yeah… I suppose I should. Why do I have to wait though?" She questioned.

"A massive snowstorm started last night. When it calms you may go outside. I will not have you freezing to death under my care." The girl blushed and broke eye contact.

"Oh well in that case. Would you like to show me around the manor?" She smiled at my lord.

'Was it possible…' I smirked and looked at the child who had fallen asleep. My lord sighed but got up from his seat.

"I will give her a tour of the estate."

"Shall I recreate your agenda for today then?" The lord nodded and trudged over to Miss Marie who stuck out an arm. I could almost feel my master's irritation as he grabbed her arm. As they disappeared, I moved to clear the table but realize the child was quite comfortable in my arms.

"I suppose you do not have any intention of going with them, little one?" She simply blinked up at me and stuck her thumb in her mouth. I sighed.

The morning passed in blur as it should when your job is a butler. I climbed up the bookcase stairs and began to dust the books there simultaneously holding the child in my arms. "Child, you are making my life a little more difficult than it has to be." I spoke aloud. She shifted slightly but did not say anything. This was the perfect time to get information.

"How did you get here, little one?" Silence.

"I can't imagine you would want to speak though." I said as I got down and continued to dust.

"'Lia is not here." I frowned slightly. 'Her sister seems to be the only thing she thinks about.'

"Who is 'Lia?" I humoured her. She smiled.

"'Lia is Kaoru's big sister and protects me. She gives me good crackers and takes me to the park. 'Lia is my favorite." Favorite?

"You do not like Miss Marie?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"'Ree is ugly."

"That's your sister, little one." I chuckled. She shook her head again.

"In here." She pointed to my chest. Children were such good judges but they did not ponder much on why they thought that at all. Why was this child different? The child had went out of her way to avoid Miss Marie like a plague. I heard the young master and Miss Marie approach and I pressed a finger to my lips and the child giggled and then closed her eyes and became still.

"This is the grand library." The door swung open and they both stepped in.

"Wow. It's much bigger than I imagined. What type of…." I looked over to my master to find he was gazing at me and then glanced at her before returning his eye back to me. I could see the silent plea to save him but I continued to dust.

"Come along, Miss Marie." The two disappeared through the door. Miss Marie's voice bouncing off the walls until it was just a murmur. I sighed in pleasure. I looked down to the child. I shook her. The child immediately woke like nothing happened. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Did you pretend to be sleep?" She giggled in response. I shook my head but chuckled.

"You want to know a secret, little one?" She leaned closer to my mouth. "I don't care for Miss Marie either." The child then burst into a fit of laughter.

The dinner table was quiet and pleasant. I suppose that had to with Miss Marie excusing herself to her room.

"Miss Marie. You can't leave yet. There is a lot of snow." A voice said.

The child in her chair suddenly shot out of it. The young lord sighed and got up.

"Can't a man get a moment of peace in his home." I followed my master out to the main staircase and saw Miss Marie and Kaoru jogging down the stairs with the whole house in tow.

"You should wait a little longer." My master said.

"No, I waited yesterday! I'm going to go look for her."

"Get her." My young master muttered under his breath. I followed the girl at a leisurely pace.

"Please, Miss Marie. I recommend that you don't go out into the snow without the proper attire." I spoke. The door suddenly opened and a woman stepped through. My master gasped and even I was alarmed. The woman's hair was an absolute mess. Her face has a couple of small cuts and deep gash by her head. Her lips were blue and parts of her clothes had snow on it. In her leg was a decent sized piece of metal and arm had an arrow in it. A knife was in her back and an arrow in her thigh. Her clothes were also torn in different places and her hands caked in blood. She was also extraordinarily beautiful for a human but she looked like death.

"Stay." She commanded to Pluto and then closed the door. There was a start of non-stop whining. She then turned to look fully at everyone. She looked at each person analyzing them. Then her eyes focused on me. Her eyes narrowed on me but then moved on to Miss Marie. Miss Marie simply stared at her in shock. The woman stared back but swayed and caught herself.

"What the hell are you staring at?" She barked and made a grab for Miss Marie. Everyone came out of their shocked state and moved closer to help the woman. I moved closer and the smell of blood hit me like a brick wall. Miss Marie flicked her in the forehead and she fell backwards. Everyone gasped as she still had the knife embedded in her back. Miss Marie laughed and walked away. She managed to land on her butt and roll on her side.

"You know I'm weak in this state. I'll kill you!" She groaned. Kaoru ran to her side and kneeled to her side.

"'Lia?" She spoke. The woman frowned but placed her hand on Kaoru's head.

"You 'kay?" The woman nodded. 'Was this 'Lia?' I looked over to my master who met my eye but returned his gaze to the woman.

"I'm just tired. Just some sleep." The woman closed her eyes. There was silence.

"Are you safe?" She whispered. Kaoru's hands were moving around her injuries not sure what to do. I looked at Mey-Rin and nodded and she disappeared.

"Zel and Sebbachan-chan will keep sisters safe." The woman seemed to sag and finally fall into sleep. Mey-Rin reappeared with bandages and water.

"And Kaoru?" Everyone had wonder on their faces to how this woman was alive.

"Mm?" Kaoru smiled.

"Don't rely on Sebastian. He's trash." Then she truly passed out. Trash? I narrowed my eyes. I heard snickering from my young lord walking up next to me.

"Trash, Sebastian? What did you do to her?" My master smiled suddenly pleased. Kaoru stood and walked over to Finnian. Finnian became flustered and backed up slightly.

"Can you carry her to my room please? You're strong. I've seen it." She jumped up and down.

"I'm on it!" Finnian like the goof he was rushed over to the woman.

"Careful, Finnian or you'll really kill her!" My lord exclaimed. Kaoru looked alarmed and Finnian stiffened. Finnian carefully as one with his strength and clumsiness could.

"This way!" Kaoru shouted and ran up the stair. Finnian followed nearly losing his balance with the extra weight. My lord jogged up the stairs closely behind Finnian and I followed.

We came to Kaoru's room where the woman lie on her side and Finnian was panting, slumped against the foot of the bed like he had did a great task. 'Well for him it probably was especially with his track record.' Mey-Rin approached the bed but Kaoru shook her head and started rummaging through the bags that had came with them. She pulled out a small bottle and moved over to the woman. She poured its contents in the woman's mouth.

"'Lia, wake up. You have a stick in your back." So this was her precious 'Lia? I could see why Kaoru thought about her often but stick? That was a hunting knife in her back. Kaoru stroked her face and did something with her hair and then it fell over her face. The woman groaned and then opened one eye then promptly closed it. She then covered her face and muttered,

"Can't see me, Kaoru." The child laughed in glee. Did the child not see the severity of her sister's injuries? Or was this normal? The woman propped herself on an arm and tapped Kaoru on the nose.

"Go find Marie for me?" The woman obviously did see the severity either. Kaoru danced between the people in her room and began her search. As soon as the little girl left the woman rolled out of the bed and fell straight to the floor. Mey-Rin rushed forward.

"You shouldn't be moving, that you shouldn't. Lemme help ya!"

"Stay away!" The woman vehemently said. She managed to climb up the bed post and then limp over to the wooden vanity. She looked in the mirror to the side and saw the knife in her back. She twisted her arm back and I decided it was time for me to step in.

"Please. Allow us to help you. You are critically injured."

"Nope. I got it." She grasped the hilt of the knife and pulled it out her own back and slam it down on the vanity table. She went on to pull out the arrows as well.

"Ew. Ew. Ew." Finnian shouted running around.

"Ain't that some lady." Baldroy whistled, leaning against the doorway. Mey-Rin stood with her mouth hanging open. I heard my young lord nearly heave his dinner up.

"What's your name?" My master managed to get out. The woman turned her attention to all of us seemingly annoyed.

"Ciel Phantomhive." She stated and moved over to the bags.

"No, that's my name. I asked what your-" My lord paused realizing he was being made a fool. He pressed his fingers to his temple.

"I've had to deal with Marie all day. It is your turn, Sebastian." He muttered. The woman laughed, "I know how that feels. I feel sorry for you." She pulled out some bandages and a clear bottle. She looked at the lord and seemed to ponder something. She got up and moved closer to the lord and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Dahlia. My sisters are Marie and Kaoru." Everyone was shocked at her switched attitude. 'Dahlia, huh?. It is strong and beautiful like..'

"Um...Uh…" I nearly rolled my eyes at his ability to not respond. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello, Miss Dahlia. My lord has been housing your two wonderful sisters for a day now." She snatched her hand out mine and made a disgusted face. I looked at her shocked but smiled.

"Well Mr. Michaelis, I'm sure your master has many questions. I'll answer any and all but I need to speak with my sister first." Dahlia nodded with sureness. I was immediately intrigued by this woman. She did not seem disturbed in the slightest and she just pulled a knife out her own back. What was up with this family of females? Surely they were flawed or diseased in some way.

"I found 'Ree!" The child ran back in and Miss Marie seemed to grudgingly follow. I casually noticed how Miss Marie was half hidden behind Mey-Rin. Everyone waited for Dahlia to say or do something. In an instant she had pushed Mey-Rin out of the way and tackled her sister.

"Hey. Hold on milady!" Baldroy rushed forward and tried to pull Dahlia off her sister but was elbowed in the neck then the face and fell back. The room seemed to freeze. Dahlia was crouched with one foot on Miss Marie's forearm and a knife to her throat.

"Get off! It's me, you idiot!" Miss Marie shouted and squirmed.

"Password please." A thin line of blood ran down Miss Marie's neck.

"It's Dahlia is a god! Dahlia is a god!" Dahlia immediately released her sister and placed her knife down her men's shirt. I frowned. Come to think of it… 'She is wearing men's clothing. Those pants fit her figure rather tightly. Hmm…" Dahlia moved to a chair and wiggled a little like Kaoru in my arms before crossing her legs. Her sister glared at her but sat up.

"Care to tell me why I'm in the great Ciel Phantomhive's home? Or will I have to find out on my own?" She sang.

"I don't know." She rasped out massaging her elbow. Dahlia stared and said quietly,

"You are lying."

"I said I don't know." Dahlia stood upright and stalked closer to her sister. Miss Marie became very quiet and seemed to stop breathing. Dahlia then grabbed her sister's head.

"You are lying." She whispered. Miss Marie went limp and Dahlia then stood upright once more and went to look out the window. Miss Marie who seemed drunk and clumsy shouted,

"I panicked okay? I changed the code to the portal. I didn't know if Nicky was real. When the portal opened up I thought he could have been a trick leading us straight into the lion's den so I thought of the one place I felt safe and-"

"A stupid cartoon is what you came up with! You transported us to this stupid place! You-" Dahlia screamed.

"I just wanted to feel safe! I'm so tired of running. We've been running our whole lives. I wanted a normal life even if it was in the past! This world is as real as any! I just needed this!" Miss Marie screamed back. Dahlia became quiet once more.

"Please. As a sister, I'm asking you to stay here. Please." Miss Marie begged.

"Where do expect to stay, Marie?" Dahlia pressed two fingers to her forehead. My lord finally spoke up.

"Miss Marie has promised to work here. She will stay here until I do not need her anymore. The child and you may stay here as well." Dahlia glanced at him but continued to stare at her sister.

She walked up close enough to her sister that their noses touched.

"Do not lie to me, Marie. The next time you do you will sincerely regret it." She whispered with a venom even I was startled by. Dahlia shoved past her and then climbed onto the bed. I heard her breathing become even.

"'Lia sleep sleep now. Everyone out!" Kaoru began to push Marie out the room. Everyone slowly moved out into the hall along with my master and I.

"An eventful handful, those three." Everyone went to their respectful places and I could hear Miss Marie and Kaoru heading back to the dining hall.

"Indeed, my lord."

"Keep an eye out for this one. You will guard her." I bowed as my young master walked away. I listened to the breathing of the unusually beautiful woman on the other side of door. She had fire in her and an amazing spirit. Her soul must be divine… I smiled.

'This house may prove to get even more interesting that it already has.'


End file.
